


Stood Up Again.

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Human AU, M/M, Pre Relationship, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: When Virgil gets stood up by his date for another time, he finally decides he’s done. However, when a tall, handsome stranger comes to his table, telling him to “just roll with it”, his luck may just be changing for the better. Will an unfortunate failed date turn into a better one than he could ever imagine?Edit: jfc why are yall still reading this... If you’re interested just click on my account and find the more recent ones for some actual quality content <3
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	Stood Up Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Prinxiety fluff for y’all. Enjoy!

Virgil sank low in the uncomfortable wooden chair, wrapping his blazer tightly around himself. He wished he had the comfort of his signature hoodie to curl into, but of course Mitchell had insisted he dressed nicer. The same Mitchell who was now officially twenty minutes late. Virgil sighed. 

What had he been expecting? The emo had only gone on a few dates with the little snake, and he could already tell the relationship wasn’t going to work out. The other man had been late to almost every get together they had, always with a new excuse, but never with an apology. Still, Virgil had sucked it up, thinking it would get better. 

However, when the waiter came by his table and sympathetically asked if he was ready to order for the fifth time, Virgil had reached his wits end. Shaking his head at him once again, he looked up to see several people around the restaurant looking at him. They could all tell what was going on, and Virgil hated feeling their eyes on him.

After ten more minutes had passed, Virgil sighed, pulling out his phone. 

Virgil: okay, I’m done with this. You’ve been late to literally everything we’ve done, and I’m 99% sure you’re just gonna fully stand me up here. I don’t want any more of your lame excuses, I’m so over this. 

Virgil shut his phone off, not even bothering to see if the liar sent him a reply back. He looked across the room as he went to pick up his bag, nodding at the knowing waiter, who smiled sadly. Just as he stood to leave however, he felt a shift on the table. He cocked an eyebrow when he looked up to see a stranger sitting down in the chair across from him. 

“Hey babe, so sorry I’m late, traffic was just the worst. I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” he said with a wink. Virgil smirked, throwing him a questioning look. Then, quieter, the man said, “my name is Roman. Just roll with it.” Virgil nodded and replied,

“No problem babe. I know you’re super busy,” he smiled in amusement when he saw the waiter throw him a thumbs up, which he returned. Turning back to the, admittedly very attractive, man in front of him, he said, “dude, what are you doing?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I noticed you got stood up, and I was going to be eating alone anyway, so I thought it would be fun. Besides, the gays gotta stick together.” the man chuckled, gesturing to the pride pin on Virgil’s bag. Virgil returned the laugh, already feeling comfortable.

“Very true. I’m Virgil, by the way, and thank you.” the man smiled sweetly, and Virgil felt his heart flutter. The emo took a moment to study the other. He was incredibly attractive, and Virgil suddenly found it hard to suppress a rising blush. God, he was so gay. 

The other man was the opposite of Virgil in almost every sense of the word. The taller man radiated confidence, and his wide smile was contagious even to the ball of angst that was Virgil. He carried himself proudly, and was dressed extravagantly, even for the standards of the nice restaurant. Virgil shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do with himself and his newfound gay panic. The man smiled kindly at him, and Virgil relaxed a little.

“Are you okay, Emo Nightmare? You look… distressed.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname, but his smile remained annoyingly persistent. He bit his lip, trying to cover it.

“Yeah… yeah, I think I’m fine. A little disappointed to get stood up, but fine.” 

“I get it. But don’t be too upset! If your jerk date hadn’t left you behind, you never would have met me.” the man leaned forward, eyes glinting playfully. Virgil’s heart stopped. He wished this guy would stop doing that, he hated being flustered.

“Well- I- uh- that’s true?” Virgil managed. He was sure his face had to be redder than Roman’s jacket, and the other man laughed.

“Aww, what’s the matter stormcloud? Can’t take the heat?” Virgil felt dizzy as Roman lifted up his chin so they were face to face. Virgil squeaked quietly, leaning back. It only made Roman laugh harder. 

“You’re adorable.” the man said quietly, still looking at Virgil, and the emo wasn’t even sure if he knew he had said it out loud. Before Virgil could say anything else, or rather, attempt to, the waiter came over. Beaming happily, he said,

“Do you think I can finally take your order?” Virgil nodded with a grin, ordering quickly, and Roman did the same. 

“Great, thanks! And I’m happy your date actually came, I was getting worried for you,” the waiter said to Virgil, giving Roman a once over. Then, leaning in to whisper in the emo’s ear, he said, “I gotta say, he looks worth the wait. If I could snatch a man like that…” he let out a low whistle. Virgil felt the color drain from his face, and the waiter laughed as he patted him on the back before walking away.

“What did he say to you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Roman said smugly. Virgil guessed the other already had a pretty good guess.

“I- It was nothing. Let's just move on.” Virgil said quickly. 

“Aww, I like making you flustered. It’s so cute. And also incredibly easy.” Roman said with a smirk. 

Virgil swallowed, suddenly overcome with the urge to flirt back. He wasn’t usually forward, but this wasn’t exactly a usual situation. He simpered, leaning in close.

“Aww, but where’s the fun in that? Don’t you want a little challenge?” Virgil burst out laughing as Roman went red, not expecting the sudden shift in tone. “What’s the matter, Prince Charming? You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” It was Roman’s turn to stutter as he shoved Virgil back gently, saying,

“You’re mean! I just… wasn’t expecting it. I’m not complaining though” the mischievous smile returned to his lips, and Virgil almost choked. “Then again, I should have known. You are unexpected indeed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The prince chuckled. “Let me put it this way. How does a funny, cute, amazing person like you end up alone in a restaurant like this? How long were you waiting?”

Virgil hung his head. “30 minutes.”

“You see, anyone I know would’ve given up after 15. My friend Remy? Would’ve left after 30 seconds. Point is, Virgil, I can tell you care, even about self absorbed assholes like whatever guy screwed you over today. It takes a really remarkable guy to have that kind of faith. You’re special, dude. I’m not sure what I should’ve expected.” Virgil felt his cheeks grow warm as he looked at Roman. How did I go from getting stood up by a guy I didn’t even like that much to flirting with one of the cutest guys I’ve ever seen in a few minutes? Roman coughed, clearly expecting a reaction.

“I- I’m sorry. I have no clue how to respond. I just- thank you. I really needed to hear that.” Roman smiled gently. 

“You deserved to hear it.” They looked softly at each other for a moment, before the waiter interrupted. 

“Hope this isn’t a bad time,” he said with a wink, “but here’s all your stuff. Also, I just need to tell you how cute you two are. Like, I don’t even know you guys and I ship it. Y’all are just too adorable. Anyway, enjoy!” the waiter walked away, leaving the two men to sit and process what had just been said. It was Virgil who broke the silence first with a giggle.

“Did that actually just happen?” he said between laughs.

“Yes, my chemically imbalanced romance, I think it did. I’m sure he’s very much right though, I wouldn’t disagree.” Roman winked, and Virgil flushed a bright pink. That needs to stop happening before I sue my damn heart. Get it together, Virgil. 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t, Princey. I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Roman smirked, clearly satisfied with himself. 

“Well, Hot Topic, why don’t you tell me about yourself? This is a date after all.” the other said with a smirk. Virgil felt himself go numb, but he tried to keep calm. With a smooth voice, Virgil replied,

“Aww, you think I’m hot?” The other man just shrugged, a dangerous smile tugging on his lips. 

“No comment.” Virgil was sure he was going to pass out, if he wasn’t already dead. 

The rest of the evening passed quickly, both men finishing their food as fast as possible, wanting to continue their conversations as much as they could. 

They went back and forth for a long time, and as evening turned to night, the two discovered a million things about each other that they loved. By the time they had both finished eating, they had already exchanged phone numbers and promised to keep talking again when they were done. 

From their mutual adoration of Disney, to the surprising commonalities in their upbringings, to the endless amount of subtle flirting, both men were sure by the end of the night that they had found something extremely special together. The pair were just in the middle of a lengthy debate about if Hamilton would be even better if Lin didn’t have to say the M word every show, when the waiter from earlier dropped by once more. 

“Okay my darlings, as much as I’m really enjoying watching you two fall in love, I’m gonna have to kick you out. We close in like ten minutes, which means I’m leaving right about… now. Plus, you already paid the bill, and I could cut this tension between you with a knife, so It’s probably better for all of us if you two change location.” The man couldn’t help but laugh as the two others went matching shades of red, both at a loss for words. 

“Um- well- yeah! Thanks, we’ll just be going then…” Roman said finally, and the waiter kept laughing as he walked away. 

“That guy just has no chill, does he?” Virgil said as he grabbed his bag, trying to cover his steadily reddening face. 

“Aww, no need to hide your blush. I think it’s sweet. Besides, you look cute no matter what.” Roman said with a laugh as he cupped Virgil’s face in his hands.

“W-whatever, Princey.” Virgil stuttered as they walked out. The cool night air washed over them both, and only then did Virgil realize how warm he really was. He pulled off his jacket slowly, exhaling. He giggled when he saw Roman’s dazed expression, and waved his hand in front of the taller man's face playfully.

“Um, hello? Earth to Ro?” he questioned. Roman blinked quickly, as if he were just coming back to reality.

“I- sorry, I’m just… very gay.” Roman said, breathless. Virgil felt his heart skip a beat. He had been flirting with this guy for hours, sure, but he didn’t think the man had any actual attraction to him. He found it unlikely, seeing how out of his league he was, but now he wasn’t sure.

“Well, so am I, Prince Charming. So you’re in luck there.” Virgil said with a smirk, stepping forward and teasingly wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. 

“I- uh- Virgil?” Roman said hesitantly, looking at the ground. The emo cocked an eyebrow.

“You okay there? You sound terrified.” Virgil said with a laugh, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He was sure he knew what was about to happen, and it took everything he could to suppress the tears threatening to fall. His anxiety began to kick in, and he felt himself spiralling. He was sure Roman was going to walk away, telling him this was fun, but it was a one time thing. That it was good for a few hours, but in the grand scheme of things, Roman didn’t really care about him. He would leave, let the emo get rejected and broken, and Virgil would be stood up again. Alone. 

“No, I’m fine it’s just... Tonight was great, and I had fun, and I think you’re so amazing, but-” Virgil didn’t even bother to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek as he unwrapped his arms, stepping back with his head hung low. This was almost word for word the speech he had been expecting to get. 

“I get it. It was just tonight, you’re not interested. I had fun too, but I know I have to respect what you want. We never have to talk to again if you don’t want to, I just appreciate all the things you did tonight,” Virgil looked up, giving him a half hearted smile. When Roman stayed silent for a few more seconds, Virgil sighed and backed up further. “Okay then. I’ll take that as a yes. Thanks for everything, Princey.” he turned to leave as more tears began to stream down his face. Just as he took a step away, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist.

“Wait, Virgil, stop! I wasn’t silent because I was saying yes, I was silent because I’m trying to figure out what the hell you’re talking about. Virgil, you’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met, and I loved every moment of being with you. And I’d like to think you didn’t hate spending time with me either. I wasn’t saying I didn’t want to see you again; in fact, it was the opposite.” Roman said, eyes searching Virgil’s desperately. 

“But, there was a but? I thought that meant-” 

“Virge you didn’t let me finish. If you had, I would have told you that tonight was great, and I had so much fun, and I think you’re amazing, but I’m sad that this wasn’t real. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do this again sometime, but next time as, I don’t know, a real couple? Not as an act?” Virgil hesitated for a moment, not sure if he had heard correctly.

“Roman I- are you asking me out?” Virgil stuttered. He knew the question was stupid, but he needed to hear the prince say it. Roman chuckled.

“Yes, my dark and stormy night. Yes I am. So, will you go out with me?” Virgil felt another tear roll down his cheek as he surged forward, gripping Roman in a tight hug.

“Yes, you idiot, of course I will. Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” Virgil said as he pulled away. Roman laughed, ruffling the shorter man’s hair affectionately.

“I do apologize, my love. Perhaps there’s some way I can make it up to you?” he said with a smirk. Virgil’s stomach twisted, and he felt faint. Don’t get your hopes up, don’t get your hopes up, don’t get your hopes up. He probably doesn’t mean it that way. Stay calm, stay calm. God why does he have to be so hot?! Virgil’s mind screamed.

“Um- what did you have in mind?” Virgil managed through the lump in his throat. Roman smiled, tilting Virgil’s chin up gently with his hand and looking deep into his eyes. 

“Virgil, can I kiss you?” he said, almost a whisper. Virgil screamed internally, and it took all his self control to refrain himself to just a nod. Roman smiled, pulling Virgil in gently by his waist. In an instant, all the space between them was gone, and their lips met. Virgil felt like his heart was on fire as his own heartbeat began to sync up with Roman’s, and he wrapped his arms loosely around the prince’s shoulders. 

They moved together perfectly, and Virgil tried to hold on to every second of the kiss. Roman ran a comforting hand through Virgil’s hair, and the emo felt himself shiver as a gust of wind blew across his now bare arms. Still, he pushed through the cold, never wanting the moment to end. Roman’s lips were all the warmth he could ever require. The prince pulled away after a few more moments, and Virgil couldn’t help but be dissapointed. 

“Aw, try not to look so wounded. I promise, if it weren’t for my body requiring oxygen to function, I would have kept going.” 

“Stupid lungs…” Virgil muttered, earning a laugh from Roman. The prince moved to remove his hand from Virgil’s hair, but the emo held onto his wrist tightly. 

“Come now, stormcloud, we can’t stay here forever in the cold. Look at you, you’re shivering!” Roman said. Virgil was confused for a moment, before he stopped and noticed he was, in fact, shivering. He opened his mouth to protest, but he barely had time to start before he felt a familiar warmth rest on his shoulders. Looking down, he saw Roman’s deep red jacket wrapped around him, and the fact that it was about two sizes too big on him just made him love it all the more.

“Babe, I appreciate it, really, but I literally have my own jacket around my waist.” Virgil said, looking down at his own black blazer. 

“Shhhhhhh,” Roman said softly, pressing a finger to the emo’s lips. “Let me be romantic.” Virgil smiled, moving Roman’s hand and giving him a quick kiss.

“You’re a dork.” he said playfully.

“You know it. And besides, if I just do this,” he said, pulling Virgil’s own jacket from around his waist and clutching it to his chest. “Now you don’t have a jacket! And it also gives me a reason to see you again.” the prince said softly. Virgil hummed as Roman kissed him, longer this time.

“I don’t think you need an excuse to see me again, my Prince Charming, but whatever makes you happy,” Roman smiled, finally taking a step back. Virgil took comfort in knowing he could still feel Roman’s warmth around him and smell his comforting scent on the jacket. “I don’t want you to leave.” Virgil muttered, pouting his lip like a child.

“Aw, don’t be that way, Virge. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Look, I have your number and your jacket, and you have the same, and nothing in the world could keep me from seeing you again. Not the tallest tower, or the scariest dragon witch.” Virgil laughed.

“God, you’re an idiot.” he said lovingly.

“You wound me, my love. But I’m your idiot, and that’s all that matters.” he said, leaning in for a kiss. Virgil accepted, trying to suppress his giggle. 

“That you are.” They stood in a comfortable silence for another minute in each other's arms, neither wanting to seperate, but neither feeling the need to talk either. Eventually, however, they both decided that it was getting late, and they needed to get home. After a few sighs and a few more goodbye kisses for good measure, they both made it to their own cars, driving in separate directions. 

Virgil drove in silence, his mind still processing the night he had just had. It felt like a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake up from. He smiled widely as he thought about Roman, not even bothering to try and hide the way his face lit up. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his notifications, just on the off chance the prince had already texted, and was happy to see he had a few. None from the person he was hoping for, but a few nonetheless. A couple from his two best friends, Logan and Patton, asking about his date, one particularly suggestive one from his roommate taking a guess as to why he was out so late, and one from…Mitchell. Virgil rolled his eyes, reading it quickly.

Mitchell: You know what, I’m over it too. If you aren’t willing to be a little patient with me a few times, you obviously don’t deserve me, and this isn’t going to work. Just know you messed up, and you will never find someone as good as me again. Have a nice lonely life!

Virgil had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Oh, sweet oblivious Mitchell. If only you knew. Virgil smiled wider as he opened his group chat with his two friends, giving them a call. They both answered, talking a mile a minute. Virgil smiled widely as he listened to them talk, his cheeks starting to hurt. It had been so long since he had been this happy. After they had calmed down enough to listen, Virgil began to explain.

“It was better than okay, you guys. It was one of the best nights of my life. But not for the reason you would think. You see, it started when I got stood up again...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Leave a comment and leave me some feedback, I love to hear it! Remember you are valid, loved, and need to take care of yourself! Get some sleep, drink water, and eat your vegetables. ❤️❤️


End file.
